wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wargame Wiki
Welcome to the Wargame Wiki! The collaborative website about European Escalation and AirLand Battle that anyone can edit! since July 2011 We need more contributors! Wargame: European Escalation is a real-time strategy game on PC, that maintains the two core values of the classic wargame (depth and reflection) while offering a dynamic, real-time gameplay, and an incredibly spectacular and realistic visual experience. Set in the rarely explored Cold War period of 1975-1985, Wargame: European Escalation explores the battles 'that could have been' if history had taken the wrong turn at some point in the conflict. On both sides of the Iron Curtain that tears Germany in two, the two military alliances, NATO and the Warsaw Pact, are on the verge of war. The zeal of a patrol close to the East-German border eventually leads to a firefight with their enemy brothers. Soon the local skirmish pushes the already-tense relationship between NATO and the Warsaw Pact over the edge into all-out war. Both superpowers have enough nuclear fire at their disposal to annihilate all life on the planet, but of course this is the very last resort; if an open conflict was to happen, it would take the form of conventional warfare in Germany, and throughout Europe. The world is about to fall into the feared 3rd World War. Wargame: European Escalation plunges you into the midst of this conflict, through a big and explosive military campaign! Wargame-ab-logog.png|Sequel Announced!|link=http://wargame-ee.com/index.php?rub=news-infos&id=136|linktext=A new sequel has been announced for Wargame: European Escalation! officalrankingsinitial.jpg|Official Rankings page open!|link=http://wargame-ee.com/index.php?rub=news-infos&id=118|linktext=The Wargame Official Rankings page is now open for players. conquest_dlc_screenshot1.jpg|New "Conquest" DLC!|link=http://wargame-ee.com/index.php?rub=news-infos&id=122|linktext=The 2nd DLC has been released adding the new gamemode "Conquest" and a new map. What do you think of Wargame: AirLand Battle? Alright! Time to kick some commie butts in 2013! Can't wait to have my own air force It's more than I expected Meh, its just going to add new missions and units I'm not going to get it anyways The T-64 is a Soviet Main Battle Tank, it was highly advanced when first introduced. With electronics and weapon systems that provided the USSR and its supporters in the Warsaw Pact a invaluable upgrade in performance compared to earlier MBT designs. The introduction of the 125mm 2A46 gun increased the hitting power of Soviet armour and also provided them with a delivery system for tank-fired ATGMs. This allows nearly all Soviet tanks to punch well above their weight in a close range fight. It is also armed with an NSVT HMG with 300 rounds, and depending on the model, KOBRA ATGMs. The T-64 is a little bit more expensive than the T-72, but far more capable. The T-64A has no stabilizer and is very inaccurate on the move. Every model of T-64 past the most basic (the T-64A) has a stabilizer and ATGM's, the T-64B in particular being cheaper than a T-72B with nearly equal armament, but lesser armour and operational range. Read more... News plain date News More news... 59.jpg|Gameplay 60.jpg|NATO Units 62.jpg 61.jpg Screenshot01.jpg Screenshot02.jpg Screenshot03.jpg Screenshot04.jpg Screenshot05.jpg Screenshot06.jpg Screenshot07.jpg Screenshot08.jpg Screenshot09.jpg Screenshot10.jpg Screenshot11.jpg Screenshot12.jpg To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '. ---- Our other gaming wikis R.U.S.E. • Men of War • Empire: Total War __NOEDITSECTION__ Featured article Category:Browse Featured article Category:Browse Category:Main page